the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Corbierr/House of Anubis: The Rise of Corbierre ~ Chapters 16 and 17
< Chapter 15 Y’all ready for your Friday Night Double Feature? 'Chapter 16-' Later that day, Sibuna had once again met up in the forest. Alfie settled himself next to Willow and Joy, as Eddie began to speak immediately as they were ready. “Yacker and I were talking, and we decided we need to leave. Tonight.” Patricia stood next to him, nodding gravely. “I know it’s a bit sudden, but-“ “Come on, man,” Jerome- sitting just next to Joy- groaned, “Where else are we going to live?” Amber, who was sitting nearby with Nina and Fabian, added, “I can’t sleep in the streets, I’ll have you know, I have a very extensive beauty system and I can’t do it when living in an ally way.” Alfie grinned to himself a bit. '' She’d be pretty anyways. Uh-oh. Not these thoughts again…not when he was with Willow. “Don’t we get a say in this?” Joy asked. She sounded more confused than upset to him, but Trixie clearly didn’t take it that way. “Is this your college, Joy? No? Then no, sorry, you guys don’t get a say. These are ''our ''dorms we’re staying in, not yours, and so if we want to leave, we can leave. Besides, if you guys would have just ''shut up ''and let him finish, you’d understand that this college is ''dangerous, and so unless you all want ''to live where Corbierre and his goons can ''easily get to us, I don’t know why you all want to argue about this. It’s just wasting time, and nobody ''is safe here. We all want to survive this, right? So what makes you think we can all do it by being ''idiots?!” '' Alfie swallowed. Patricia was definitely angry about something- but what was it? “Does anyone else want to argue about this move?” She asked, looking around at everyone. Nobody answered. “Great, we’re all on the same page.” “I was just asking,” Joy whispered; it was probably to Jerome, but Alfie heard it; He also heard Jerome’s amused reply. “And Trixie was just answering.” Eddie took a deep breath and gently moved Patricia out of the way so he could resume what he was saying. “Guys…when I went up to my room after breakfast, the place was a mess. Broken objects, a mess everywhere, and feathers. It was like when Victor was trying to find that stupid bracelet… but with ''feathers. If Corbierre can break into my room like that when we’re gone, what else can he do- what else will he do? We have to go somewhere he doesn’t know about. Unfortunately, that leaves Anubis out of the equation.” He rubbed his hands and looked at everyone. “Anyone have a suggestion of somewhere we could go?” Alfie wasn’t answering, he was too busy imagining what it would have been like to battle Corbierre using his epic ninja abilities. Take that, villain! Ninja punch! AAAAAAH! YEAH! Feel my fists of fury! HAH! ''He shouted all of that in his head, but still listened when Fabian began to speak up. “I…I think there’s a cheap flat nearby. Not very glamorous…but…you know. I think we could give it a shot.” “Sounds good to me,” Alfie said, stretching out his arm and putting it around Willow. “This place was getting boring anyways.” Willow smiled. “I know, and there’s too much bad energy here. It’s really distracting.” He laughed, but noticed Amber looking at him- or so he thought, because she looked away just after. Nervous, he continued laughing, but kept one eye on Amber. “Wait, wait…how cheap we talking, Rutter?” Fabian shrugged. “We can all stay there without having to pay too much, and it’s safer,” “But ''how cheap we talking, Rutter?” '' “Doesn’t matter,” Eddie said quickly. “We’ll do it. Pack your stuff today…we leave tomorrow morning. Everyone good with this?” Everyone agreed, with varying degrees of enthusiasm. Amber, for example, sounded unwilling to make the move, while Mick sounded fine with it. “Then it’s settled. Sibuna?” “Sibuna.” ------------------ While packing up his stuff, Jerome was thinking about the bet he and Joy had made- and, by extension, the newer bet with Fabian. How much had he figured out this week? He paused to think about it. He’d found out that Jason was after Nina and Eddie, the creepy book, Corbierre being involved and alive, Jason being from a different world, and that Mr. Sweet was actually a counterpart. Admittedly, that final one was more of a tie with Fabian, but then what had Fabian figured out this week? That Jason was from an alternate world, that Rufus’s counterpart was in their world, and about Mr. Sweet. That meant… ''Five to three. I win. I WIN! '' “Yes.” He laughed to himself. “Yessss.” Jerome dumped his stuff on the ground and left it there for him to collect later. It only made Eddie’s room just a bit messier- his friend was right, things were destroyed, and he wondered with a laugh how Eddie’s actual room-mate would take this situation. He’d love to see that reaction, if only he could. He went to track down Joy, and quickly found her in Patricia’s dorm talking to, well, Patricia. Jerome paused and eavesdropped for a moment when he heard Joy say his name. “-And then there was our dinner at that Italian restaurant we stalked Piper and Eddie at, yeah, the waiter wasn’t happy to see me. He told me to get out, so Jerome agreed…and made me eat our dinner in the parking lot instead.” He heard the girls laugh. “He’s an interesting boyfriend, I have to say… oh, then there was that time we tried to kiss, but he missed, and-“ Okay, that was enough. He walked in. “Sorry to interrupt, ladies, but Joy, I need to talk to you.” “Go away,” Patricia said. “We’re talking, slimeball.” Joy gave her a teasing nudge and she smirked at her friend. “What? I’m not the one dating him,” Joy rolled her eyes. “Jerome, what is it?” “It’s about our, uh, little bet.” “Oh! Patricia can stay for that, it’s just a dumb bet,” “What bet?” Patricia asked. “Jerome bet me he could find out more than Fabian in a week.” Joy explained, her hand on Patricia’s arm. “We were going to watch that old romcom if he lost,” “Ooh, which romcom?” “You know, the one where…” They began to babble on excitedly about their dumb movie, so Jerome interrupted. “Anyways, I didn’t lose.” He grinned. “Sorry, Joy, no movie. Oh, wait, that zombie flick,” His grin grew wider. “Wasn’t that part of the deal?” “…I don’t remember,” She said, smirking back at him. “What zombie flick?” “Joy…we had a deal, come on now.” “Jerome, that movie is Alfie’s, right? So would it really be a date if he’s there with us?” “Well, no, but…” “Exactly. Sorry, but get your own movie first, then we’ll talk. Okay?” “Well…O-okay,” Jerome said, annoyed and disappointed. But only just slightly- he was really just aiming to be better than Fabian, anyways; the movie was a second prize. “I’ll just watch it with Alfie then. At our new living quarters… It’ll be a moving party.” Awkwardly, he left, as the two friends resumed talking about the romcom. Good, if they liked it so much, ''they could watch it for all he cared. It didn’t matter anyways- he had beaten Fabian once, and he was ready to do it again. Round two: Begin. '' -------- Alternate Rufus stood with his fellow counterparts as Corbierre met with them that night. “''You have failed me, Eric,” They bowed their head. He was wearing an eye patch now, since the bratty Osirian had punched him. “I know, Lord Corbierre. I’m sorry.” “''And you two?” The ancient mage now called attention to him and Jason. Alternate Rufus stood calmly, head raised, boldly staring at his leader. He had no fear of his leader’s dark heart…instead, he craved that same darkness. “''Allowing those rotten children to get away with my book?” Nobody answered, and Corbierre did not answer. “''It seems you three cannot be trusted, so I must send in another ally. This one must do better.”'' Corbierre began the chant, and in the dark swirling sky, a portal opened. A figure appeared, and strode forward. “Hello.” “''Hello, Jasper. Welcome aboard.”'' 'Chapter 17-' The next morning, the students had arrived at their new building. The first thing Joy noticed upon walking inside was that it was old. Almost as old as Anubis…but where Anubis was clean and cared for, this building was dirty and falling apart. “This is our new home?” KT asked, frowning. “It looks like if the attic took over Anubis House,” Joy was glad she was not the only one who had noticed that. “Yuck!” Amber complained. “Look at all the dust,” “Guys, come on,” Eddie said. “It won’t be that bad. Let’s just make the most of it. Okay? Boys with me, girls go with Patricia. The two of us signed in and checked out our rooms already.” Following her friend up the old stairs, Joy couldn’t help but look around in disgust. This was their new home? It would be a'' long'' mystery. Finally, they reached their room. It was…underwhelming. The walls were white, but came off looking gray, and the furniture was dusty, old and boringly brown. There were some cobwebs, some stains, and she didn’t want to look, but she thought there might have been a cockroach. “Ewwww,” Said Amber. “This place is gross! I don’t like it!” “We can fix it up later, Amber,” Patricia said, annoyed. “Let’s just move in.” It wasn’t that big of a room, so they were pretty squished. There were two bedrooms, so they decided to split up- She, Patricia and Mara in one room, KT, Nina and Amber in the other. Willow volunteered to sleep on the couch, because “I go wherever the flow takes me, and I really like the color of the couch. It’s good for dreaming.” She began to unpack her things while talking to Mara; Patricia was gone and talking with Eddie, so it was just them at that moment. “So, I tried to get Jerome to watch one of my old romcoms with a dumb bet, but I lost. So tonight he’s watching a movie with Alfie instead,” Mara rolled her eyes and fondly said, “That’s Jerome for you. Well, I can watch the romcom with you,” “Really?” Joy was not used to watching it with any other girl than Patricia, and it could be fun. “Okay, sure.” Later, she told herself, she’d invite Trix to watch with them. She would have to. “Great!” They smiled at each-other and continued unpacking. So their new home was…interesting, but it couldn’t be too bad; she had her friends with her, after all, so it would be fine. Joy knew it. ---------- “So, Joy told me you won that bet,” Fabian told Jerome, as he was helping to set up the new room where Jerome, Alfie and Eddie would be sleeping. He’d be with Mick. “Oh, yeah. Jealous, Rutter?” “No,” He said with a small smile. “But impressed. You’re a worthy opponent,” “Please, I’m the only one playing.” Jerome teased him. “Try and keep up.” Alfie walked in. “Hey, what’s up?” “Nothing much,” Jerome shrugged. “Just discussing our bet,” “Oh, that.” Alfie laughed. “How badly did Fabian beat you?” “A-actually he won, Alfie,” “Oh…” There was an awkward silence as they boys looked at each-other. “So bro, you up for the zombie flick tonight?” “Of course! It’s going to be awesome! Ooh, and we need to make popcorn. These movies always need popcorn.” “Of course.” Fabian laughed. “Have fun with that, you too.” But that made him wonder- was there anything he could do tonight? Maybe he could go out with Nina...now that they were together again, could they get together ''again? “I’m going to ask Nina out,” He blurted, and after a small pause, Jerome burst into laughter and slapped him on the back. “Now you’re talking, Rutter. Don’t screw up.” He rolled his eyes. “I ''won’t.” Jerome smirked at him. “Ah, we’ll see, won’t we?” Fabian smiled and shook his head, thinking of where he and Nina could go tonight…and when he could ask. All he knew was…he had to do it soon. He knew he could not keep Nina waiting forever. 'So I think I’ll just end on that Fabina note for you. Tomorrow focuses on a bit of pairing fun…friendships, romances… the works. That’s what today was, too. Thanks for reading, and please advertise this if you can. :P Thanks! ' 'Chapter 18 > ' Category:Blog posts